


Our Love is a Broken Thing

by HogwartsDwarfKat



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Does happiness as ghosts count?, I'm Sorry, M/M, Obikin Week, Obikin Week 2k18, Obikinweek, Poetry, in my defence the prompt I used WAS "Broken", my poetry is pretty much always melencholy, obikinweek18, soooo...., sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsDwarfKat/pseuds/HogwartsDwarfKat
Summary: Obi-Wan has some questions, Anakin has answers (and so does the Force).





	Our Love is a Broken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For Obikin Week 2k18, Day Three: Broken.  
> My first, explicitly romantic, obikin poem. Tell me what you think!

_do you love me?_

                        like the moon loves the sun

**(unquestionably. hopelessly.)**

_for how long?_

                        since the universe blazed into life

**(sempiternally. without beginning.)**

_will you ever stop?_

                        not even when the galaxy has turned to ash

**(let it all burn around us.)**

_stay with me?_

                        where you go, I am never far behind

**(binary suns. soul-bound.)**

_this will break us, won’t it?_

                        like broken glass scattered across the stars

**(into stardust. irreparably.)**

_i don’t mind._

                        at least it’ll be beautiful?

**(a supernova. infinite sadness. unregretted.)**

_- Our Love is a Broken Thing by k.e.r._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my main tumblr: @youbeyouillbemelove  
> or my writing/poetry side-blog: @kingsandqueensinpapercrowns


End file.
